Good Neutral Evil V 2
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Redoing my Evil, Neutral, Good fic, is different from the first one, full sum inside: Marry gets changed, Dr. Dunstan has his reasons for changing his grandaughter's life forever. But how dose it play into the life of the Doji, and what is her part in all this? Many parings, ViceXOC, JealousXOC, DesireXOC, MilieuXOC and many more please review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this will be the first chapter of my_ Evil, Good, Neutra_l Fanfiction for_** Karakuridouji Ultimo**_.

Those of you whom have already ready my story (I decided to redo it), I am going to be making it a bit different. I have some ideas that were going to be added, but I'm just going to do it here.

Also, this story is going to have many of the characters and my OC, I'll write a summary below

Thank you for all of your support and I hope you all enjoy nyan~! 3

**SUMARY: Marry is an ordinary girl, but when her mom and dad go missing as a kid, and with know idea that her Father's dad is actually Dr. Dunstan, what will happen when the Doctor adds with granddaughter into the experiment? Marry becomes Neutral like Milieu, but why is this? And what is her point in this whole experiment of her grandfathers?**

**Pairings:**

**ViceXOC, JealousyXOC, DesireXOC, MilieuXOC and many more XD**

They were too be his experiment. They were to fight, fight for Ultimate Good, or Ultimate Evil… That was there goal, there programming data even told them.

But what was to happen. What would happen, if someone where to be placed into the mix at random. Someone whom the Doctor new very well, but she could not remember… What if… in this sick plan of his, she would get involved because he wanted to add her for his own selfish gain.

Sitting alone on her bed, an mp3 on her hand, and music blaring in to her ears.

She was 14 year old Marry Angel Lee, whom with her thick heavy black was sitting curled up as she looked down at her hand sadly…

'Was it all a dream…?' she though, vivid images, no… Blurry images came to her.

She held her self closer and shuddered.

'It was to real… what I saw… it was to….' her eyes closed shut, the voice coming back to her. It scared her. It scared her so much.

…

_In the dream, she was fast asleep… a hand softly placed it's self on her head. Her eyes opened in the night of the dark room._

_She sat up, toys littering the walls of her room. But they weren't just any toys… They were Figures… Dolls. One from every country…_

_The Young Marry looked up at the dolls, than back to her bed, when suddenly…_

_The door to the bed room shot open and she looked to it, but only to find her eyes glued upon a pair of bright orange eyes that had made there way all the way to her face…._

_'Everything went black after that…' she looked down to her lower arm and rubbed it._

_'Why do I feel so worried…' She sighed, then turned to her pillow, crashing down on it. 'It was…. so real…'_

_Marry closed her eyes._

_"It's been such a long time… Mrs. Marry…"_

_Marry's eyes opened, and her body froze._

_'What… did I just hear-'_

_Marry's thoughts were interrupted, a something had grabbed her from behind._

_She found her self standing. Right up against whom ever was holding her._

_To afraid to let out a scream, the only thing that came to her mind was that, she wouldn't even be able to let anyone know what was going on, for she was home alone, and her mouth was covered by something long and purple._

_"Don't be scared, I know this is quite aggressive of me, but it seems that the police have shown up next door… So lets not make this difficult for the Doctor…."_

_'What-"_

_Marry felt frozen. There was someone behind her, a boy, and he had some how broke into her house, with the Police next doors._

_Suddenly she felt her eyes widen as a sharp pain hit her neck, and the last thing she felt was the pair of arms holding her tighter._

…_._

…_.._

_'Humming… Humming… Some kind of humming was coming from somewhere around me….'_

_Marry thought. Her eyes trying to slowly open themselves, only to once again shut._

_'I'm to tired…'Whats going on…?'_

_A muffled voice could faintly be heard. Marry couldn't tell what was going on. When suddenly a flash of light and a soft buzzing emitted form the room she was now in._

_A tall man with long gray hair smiled as he looked to his Doji Milieu for assistance._

_"It's time… Milieu…"_

_Then Mary felt her self falling, like she was falling into darkness…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…" Marry moaned, as she lay sprawled out over her bed.

It was morning, and Marry quickly sat up, the memories from last night now coming back to her.

'As blurry as they may seem… was that… really…?'

Marry looked to the alarm clock of Sailor Moon that was going off.

She closed her eyes.

"Today….." she sighed, reaching to turn off the clock, when suddenly something strange had hit her.

Merry blinked and drew her hand away from her alarm clock which she didn't even touch.

Marry, sat still for a moment, looking to her glasses, or at least, where they should have been.

'I can see…. I must have-'

Marry went to touch her face, but her glasses weren't there.

Soon she searched her face with her hands, only to find they weren't there, and not only that….

Marry stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Her hands slammed at both sides of the sink and her mouth fell open. 'It wasn't my imagination, my skin.. its all clear… no blemishes at all…'

Marry looked at her self in shock, then turned to stare at her eyes.

'they seemed… different…. but-'

Then it hit her. "Was… no it was just…."

Knocking at her door brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts….

Marry was running as fast as she could, and, was pretty shocked.

'I normally have such a hard time running…. but, I have plenty of breath, I think I could even spare it… I feel fine… I don't even need my glasses….' she thought as she adjusted them on her face, felling strange without them.

In her hand she held a pair of sunglasses, which she brought because she felt that her eyes seemed… different… and didn't want people to see. But ended up, because of what her neighbor had accidentally did to them, not waring them as they broke as soon as she ran out the door due to a flying soccer ball.

While in her other hand, her school bag and her beloved rabbit plush hanging out.

Chan-Chan… That was the dolls name, she had had it ever seen she could remember, and never felt that she could part ways with the cute pink plush doll.

Marry gulped as she saw her school in distance… She picked up speed, 'Good, I'm going to make it!'

The random soccer ball accident had led to her accidentally dropping her beloved Chan-Chan, and left her with an out burst how she could ever let her beloved fall. Which lead up to 25 minutes and her to have to run at full speed just to make it in time.

But, with how fast she was going, and her sight focused on the school, she didn't even notice as a tall boy from her class whom was about to walk right in front of her, causing the two to collide.

The two collided and Marry fell to the ground. She sat there for a moment, her eyes pined shut, not wanting to know whom she just hit.

'Wait a minute…' Her eyes opening and she looked to her bad, and picking it up, examining Chan-Chan, her beloved pink rabbit plush.

"Yamato-Kun… Are you alright…?"

A new voice chimed in her ears.

Marry looked up to see if it was really him, only to look down seconds latter.

A wide blush over her cheeks.

Rune was staring at the two. Rune attempted to run to his friends side.

'I can't believe it… Why…. Of all days… of all times… why this one…?!' Marry clung her eyes shut holding her head to the bag in her lap. 'I just want this all to go away…'

"Hey…" A hand reached out, the sudden voice caught Marry off guard.

She stared at the hand jeering back at bit. Still examining the hand for a moment, till she looked up.

Her class mate Yamato stood there. 'So it was his hand…' Marry thought looking at him, but the images of whom she wished had reched their hand out to her crossing her mind.

"You okay…?" he said after she did nothing.

"…."

"Hey…" Yamato-Kun's voice sounded angry, angry to the small young 14 year old whom studied with a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds.

She flinched back, her hands gripping her bag tight.

"Yamato-Kun.. I think your scaring her…" Rune spoke.

'Rune-Sama!' The girl blushed and only speared the bag harder, it wrinkling at both ends she held it.

"Oh… Sorry…" He seemed a bit suppressed, "Well, you should probably hurry… I'm sure your mom's looking for you…"

"Yamato-Kun, she's not that little…" Rune scolded.

"Oh-!" The shock hit him, and he smiled and realized what he thought would be right to say," Then you should get to your elementary school…."

'What!? My mom? Elementary? No… Rune-Sama can't think that! Or…' Marry's eyes burst open, and she looked up to speak but before she had the chance.

"Yamato-" A female voice burst out, and a young girl whom it belonged to, had her foot in Yamato's face.

Marry gulped and held the bag closer to her, her hand still next to her beloved plush, as it had been this hole time.

"Yamato-Kun! Good morning!" The young light pink haired girl whom had kicked him smiled.

"Ume! What the heck was that for!?" Yamato yelled.

Both now involved in their own conversation, and unaware of the girl whom had dashed off.

Inside the school building now, a young girl stood in the hallway, her hand on the wall, the other with her pink plush doll and bag. She watched as some children ran in front of her, then she went on walking.

_'"Yamato-Kun… I think your scaring her…"_

Marry smiled as she brought her hand unto her mouth, her doll in hand, smiling and giggling at Rune-Sama.

'He may not have released it, but he did stick up for me… So I'll take it…'

_**"Oh… Sorry… Well, you should probably hurry… I'm sure your mom's looking for you…"**_

Marry stopped. Her hand falling to her side and swung there.

The student running by her. With out even knowing she was there...

'With out ever noticing me… Thats always how it is… But.. I guess thats to be expected…' Marry held the doll to her and stared, her grip tightened then loosened. 'No one even knows my name… I have no friends…. well… maybe… a few…' she looked down and blushed at the plush in her hand, 'Chan-Chan of course… and…'

_"Hey… Lee-San… did you do the homework…." Oume smiled with her hand up in the air running over to her._

_"Marry, nice catch… Aim a little higher if you don't wanna use up to much energy on your legs…" The tall dark haired girl encouraged._

_"Marry, did you read the latest issue?" a girl with glasses asked blushing, causing her to blush._

_"Mary, would you like to come to my party… If your not to busy…?"_

Marry smiled solemnly other self, 'It seems a few people know whom I am… but…'

Mary slid the door open to her class room, a depressed look on her face, she walked to the very end of the class room. 'As always…'

She walked by a few flying objects, jumping a bit, almost losing balance till she some how did a ballet turn and neatly fell into her seat.

She turned her self in, 'That was odd… When did I become so agile…' she thought to her self. 'Oh well… I guess-'

"AHHHH!" Yamato screamed from the other side of the room, standing in the entrance to the class room. Pointing. At her. "Whats a little kid doing in here…!?"

With that the class burst out laughing, 'Not agien….' Marry married herself under her bag with her face pressed against her desk. 'This seems to be happening a lot today…. ughh….'


	3. Chapter 3

"What!? Really?! No way! For how long!?" Yamato burst out.

The situation was tense, to poor Mary, whom sat hunched over, looking down embarrassed and standing before her, a shocked and confused Yamato-Kun, along with her friends, Makoto Sayama, Akitsu Otake, Hibari Oume, and Kiyose Matsumoto. All in which, were looking very unhappy with Yamato.

'And to make things worse…. WHY DOSE RUNE-SAMA HAVE TO BE STANDING THERE TOOOOO!' Marry mopped squeezing the doll in her hand tighter.

"Yamato, do you really not know who Lee-San is…?" Matsumoto asked shocked.

"Lee-San has been in our class for two years now…" Oume burst out.

"What?!" Yamato blurted out stunned.

"You really are a fool… and you call your self the guy whom has a thing for Sayama… You didn't even know they were friends and she's coming to the party…?" Otake said with a look not to pleased.

'What…?' Marry smiled, looking up, 'Is it true, I new it was! I Marry Angel Lee do have friends…! Along with Chan-Chan of course…' Marry smiled at the doll in her hands.

Chan-Chan was in her lap under the desk.

They were all in the class room, with all eyes on them, a few were wondering, however. To Marry's delight, as she hated it. When people stared at her, she felt nervous.

"Oh… Sayama" Marry looked up and watched them all. She smiled.

'It must be good…' She thought. 'To be so close… I wish I could do that… There the only ones whom talk to me… and I can't even say a word…'

Marry looked away. Her hand soft yet firm around Chan-Chan's little body.

"That must be important…"

Marrys eyes flashed with shock, and she turned to the source of the voice.

Rune, or Rune-Sama, as Marry said. Was standing next to her.

She stood their, a hint of a blush on her face staring to form till it got even redder.

"I-…"

"Woah! Is that a doll!? Are you giving that to Sayama..?" Yamato burst out of know where blurting at the top of his lungs.

"NO WAY! SHE'S MINE!" Marry yelled.

The room got silent.

Marry's mouth twitched, her face falling. 'Oh no… There all looking at me… The whole entire classroom… staring… right at me…. and no only that… I just said something totally offensive to my friends didn't I!? Didn't I!?'

Marry felt her self sink.

"Yamato-Kun…" Rune said.

"You always seem to carry that plush around…" Sayama spoke a few feet away. "It must be important…"

Marrys face fell, 'Oh no! I must have sounded so rude to Sayama! Oh no!'

Sayama now stood next to Marry looking down at the doll.

Not only was Sayama their, but all of the girls she had considered her friends. Had, meaning, they probably dumped her after her outburst. But Marry gulped and thought, 'If they can't excepted Chan-Chan… I can't be there friend… I will tell them-'

Marry opened her mouth but once more, she was cute short.

"Woow, that looks like a hand made plush! Did you make it…?" Matsumoto looked amazed.

"Woow, pretty cute!" Oume looked over. on one foot.

"Oh!" Marry was off guard, "Well.. I'm note sure… I've had her seems I was a baby…. My mom actually said I even had her before I was born, or even before that… It's a gift…"

They all looked at her in curious.

"Was it a gift from your parents then?" Sayama asked kindly.

"I'm not sure…" Marry blushed looking down, "The day I was going to ask my parents… They both just…."

Marry trailed off, and the girls new what she was about to say, after all. IT was ALL over the news.

"Wait… What happened…?" Yamato asked in wonder.

The girls and Rune looked at him, all in shock.

"Yamato you have heard?!" Matsumoto said.

"It was all over the news?!" Oume looked shocked.

"How can you not know these things?" Otake looked at him dumfounded.

"My… Parents went missing… When I was still young…"

The group looked at Marry.

Marry doing her best to keep a smile on her face. Her body shaking.

"It's an old story… Its 6 years old." Mary's eyes were averted from the others.

"Marry…" Matsumoto said sadly.

The girls looked at her with worry. But before another word was said. The teacher walked in.

But, unknown to them, a figure stay outside, feet away from their classroom, standing on a house looking at the school.

His gauntlet in his mouth, 'We were told by Milieu that she's been modified… to be just like us…. But can a human really become a mechanical doll…?'

_In a dark warehouse. The Evil Doji stood with Milieu._

_All were quite but one._

_His gauntlet hit the crate next to him. Braking it into pieces. Vice._

_"You have some nerve, showing yourself in front of me…"_

_"I have a message from my Master. He has added another to the experiment, and she will be Neutral along side me."_

_"Heh.. So what, adding another Doji to his side still won't protect him from me! I'm still going to kill him…"_

_Milieu looked at Vice, his fetters cross._

Fear struck threw Jealous. The thoughts of last night coming back to him.

_"My master is quite capable of defeating all of the Doji when ever he pleases, and I will carry out his wishes as he pleases. But his new test subject is not for my Master, he sees no reason to add someone else to his side when I am capable of fulfilling his orders. The one joining is Marry… You all remember her. She will be joining us, as of tonight, she is now officially involved in my Masters experiment. And you all remember her other purpose…."_

"Her other purpose… " Jealousy looked at the school again.

He felt nervous.

Okay, I'm really sorry if anyone out of character! If so please let me know! and sorry for all the mistakes in grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYONE~! 3

I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I AM TRULY EXCITED AND HAPPY FOR THE FOLLOW ON THIS STORY AND FAVS!

It truly dose make us (Me) very happy nyan!

Also thank you so much **Luna636 **for your wonderful reviews! ULTIMO GIVES U HUGS NYAN! 3

Please enjoy this chapter! 3

_'Bubbling noises….' Marry thought she heard as she lay their on the cold metal lab table. The room was old looking, and their were test tubes all over._

_'This looks like something out of a Manga…' Marry thought, her head to weak to move._

_As her body strained to get up, she noticed she had no energy._

_'Thats weird… My body has no energy… I wonder why?'_

_Suddenly a figure appeared._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Marry yelled, the lights in her house suddenly crashing to the ground.

Marry sat up, panting heavily. Her heart ready to burst from her chest. 'Not again… not that dream…'

After calming her self, she looked around the room. Now, with a new question!

Getting up she slid her feet off the bed only to move them back up, wincing in pain.

Marry picked her foot up, it had a deep cut. Not bad enough to need a hospital, but deep enough for her to need a bandaid.

"How did…"

Marry's eyes widen, glass lay all over the floor, and when she questioned what had happened, she spotted the broken lights.

Both her bed stand lamp, and her light at the wall across from her had ben shattered to pieces.

Completely unaware, she had no idea of the white plates on her skin slowly flipping back into her arms.

Marry looked out the window, it was nearly dawn.

She sighed, and decided to get her mess vacuumed.

After getting her self ready Marry headed off. School would be starting soon. That gave her, as Marry checked the gigantic pocket watch she held around Chana-Chan's neck now, one hour. Smiling, she decided to head down to the vending machine that was on the side walk. There she could grab hold of some pocky. Her all time favorite.

"Hey! Yamato! Wait up!"

Turning the bend she heard his voice. Knowing that voice, she stopped, about to head back when-**CRASH!**

Rune, her personal crush had run right into her. Her eyes widen as they bumped into each other.

But, she never fell. _'But I always fall… What the…'_

Marry looked down and gasped, Rune had fallen. Her eyes widen. 'No! You can't get hurt! Oooh! Please tell me that this isn't happening!'

"Rune! You okay?" Yamato's voice came from behind her.

Turning she jumped and-**BOOM**

'_I new it was too good to be true…But still, I deserve this… made him fall noooo!'_ Marry had fallen right over Rune causing him to fall backwards as well.

Yamato's "sudden" appearance had surprised her.

"Hey, Rune, Miss, you okay?"

"Ya, I'm good…" Rune looked up at his friend while smiling.

"Miss?" Marry just rubbed her head, not knowing she was being spoken to, "MISS!"

"EEP!" Marry jumped, closing her legs together tight. "Y-y-yes, sorry!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes…Okay? OH! Yes, very okay…" jumping up she continued. "I am fine, thank you Yamato-San…"

His smile turned, "Hey-"cutting her off from her mid sentences goodbyes.

"Oh, yes Yamato-San?" Marry blinked.

"Hey, how do you no my name?" pointing to himself.

She looked confused then smiled, "Umm…"

"Yamato-Kun This is Lee-San… She's our classmate…" Rune cut in.

"What!?"

"You just meet her yesterday… Yamato-Kun…" Rune said in a disbelieving, yet, I'm use to this manor.

"Oh..OH! SORRY I JUST-"

"Hum, don't worry, lots of people don't know I'm in their classes I guess, I'm quit quite. And I'm sure people forget me after meeting me… Even my grandparents and parents do that…"

There was a moment of awkwardness.

"EVEN YOUR PARENTS AND GRAND PARENTS!?" Yamato screamed.

Marry only looked down, scratching the back of her head looking away. 'Now why on earth did I even say that… and… my parents…' Her face became saddened.

Yamato started to panic, he noticed her saddened expression. "Oh…ya… Hey, listen sorry about all that, I just…" Yamato trailed off leaving room for Rune to answer.

"Say…" Rune suddenly started to speak, Marry became tense from the his gazes contact with her skin.

"Aren't you in the band?" Rune questioned.

Marry now looking to him, looked to the ground quickly and nodded her head. 'Say something! Say something you baka!'

"Oh yes…" the girl's face started blushing madly. "I am…"

Yamato looked confused, so did Rune. Both boys not understanding her reaction.

The three stood their in quietness, all swearing they could hear the wind blow threw their awkward moment.

Marry gulped, 'This is…. my moment to be BRAVE!'

"Um…" Marry started. "So… do you two live around here…?" Marry blushed more.

"Oh no," Said Rune, which caused her to blush and look down now, "Were just looking for a gift and-"

"OH NO, SAYAMA'S GIFT!" yelled Yamato, as he began to panic.

"Don't worry, we'll find some thing…"

Yamato started to act out his emotions of panic while Rune tried to calm him.

When it hit her.

"Why not jewelry?"

Yamato and Rune looked at her in question, "Jewelry?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I saw a shop once around her with tons of it…." Marry couldn't hide the smile on her face, a blush brightening across her face. She looked away and scratched her head, "I'm pretty sure she likes that sorta thing…"

"OH MARRY THANK YOU!" Yamato yelled and bowed deeply, leaving Marry in a daze.

The young girl shook her head and waved her arms, an attempt to say it was nothing.

Yamato's head suddenly raised, a flame of victory in his eyes, "So what kind of jewelry do girls like?"

"Well… Theirs a bunch of different styles, depending on what Sayama dresses and acts like I think you should personally get her something that reflects on her and her tastes."

Yamato had a huge smile on his face, the ideas of Sayama with jewels all over his mind.

'It might now be much… but… I really… Really truly, honestly do want to be closer to Rune-Sama… and be close with Yamato-San… I want to be closer to them...'

Marry gulped, "Well, why not something silver, or maybe bronze, I'm sure that what ever tho she will love-"

"Marry?!" Yamato got in her face, "By any chance would you help me pick out the gift?!"

Stunned Marry took a moment to answer."Oh, why sure, when?"

"RIGHT NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY ITS SO SHORT! AND I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG NYAN! I HAD AGGGIEEEN, MY WONDERFUL HARD-DRIVE CRASH ON ME…. Ugggh… N Sadly a relative of mine passed away, and a few other things happening. I'll have more up soon!

And again, sorry for the spelling, I'm dyslexic, and it is very hard for me to spell! Gomen nyan

Marry had said she'd help out. But now, she wasn't sure if she was to helpful or not. Yamato had just walked into the Antique shop, his hands holding his bag, and Rune-Sama yelling after him.

'I don't think I'm very good at helping people…' She thought, her eyes shifting to the ground in front of her, "I'm only making him more depressed…. Rune-Sama to… I bet…"

Marry had given them ideas of what to buy, but none were in Yamato-Kun's price range. His budget: $O.0000 and beyond…

And thus, how Yamato came to the conclusion, he would need to sell his school bag.

Marry sighed to her self. 'Was this really a good idea…? I'm sure Rune-Sama's going to hate me after this…'

"Ultimo…?"

Marry felt her legs move on their own, quickly running into the store where she had heard Yamato speak.

She stopped and looked at the center of the room where a doll stood inside of a case.

Marry felt her heart flutter, her mouth spread across her face and eyes growing wider.

"Ultimo…?" Rune asked Yamato, unaware of Marry's mood next to him.

"Ultimo…?" The shopkeeper added.

"What is this Ultimo thing?" Yamato asked, as if her were about to kill.

"How would I no!?" Rune yelled back, "Whats up with you today!? Your acting differently?!"

Marry on the other hand, walked closer to the case, completely ignoring the quarrel.

The shop keeper looked over to her, a smile forming on his face. "You like Doll's I take it?"

Marry snapped out of her trance and stood straight, "I-Um…I-" She blushed.

"Haha… Don't worry, girls are allowed to like dolls aren't they?" A warm smile lay on his lips.

Marry tho payed it no mind, she was to embarrassed. So she simply bowed her head and kept her eyes tightly shut.

"IT JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH! I DONT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

"THINGS LIKE THIS DONT HAPPEN!"

Marry looked to the boys fighting.

Rune cooled off and looked to the doll, curiously cocking his head to the side, a finger to his lips.

"Any way, this is amazing! Old man, what kind of doll is this anyhow?"

Rune was examining it.

Marry smiled, 'He likes Dolls to!? I new Rune-Sama was cool!'

Marry got lost in her thoughts as she ended up with out releasing it, she was now following Rune closely as he walked.

Far away, in an evil doctor's lair, two figures stood around a table.

One was an old man with gray hair, the other, a young boy with lavender.

"It starts today…." The old man said, his back turned to the boy and the boy finished cleaning off the table.

"Yes…" The purple haired boy smiled, "It will be interesting to see what they do, I'm sure you won't be disappointed…" He smiled at his Master.

His Master held that same cunning smile, before turning to the boy.

"Let's go… Milieu!" With that, Milieu put down the cloth and followed his master out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamato walked over to the glass case, the doll from the mountain stood and glimmered as he approached.

Marry couldn't help but look either, 'He is very pretty…' Marry thought as she looked over at the doll. But quickly looked back to Rune. He was looking at some knick-knacks.

'Rune, is right next to me… Right next to me… I'm to scared to make a move, to even speak… How pathetic….' She sighed.

"Oh…" Rune's attention shifted to Marry, "Is everything alright…?" He said curiously.

"Oh!" Marry jumped, "Ummm… No… nothing… Its nothing…really…" she trailed off as her voice became quieter.

Rune smiled, "Well if you need anything, dont-"

Suddenly Marry felt her self turn around towards the case. 'Why did I do that! I would never turn from Rune-Sama!' She thought.

But by the next moment she caught a crash of the glass, as a boy with crimson hair threw himself onto Yamato.

"YAMATO-SAMA!" The doll cheered, throwing his arms around Yamato.

He was thin, pale, and beautiful and as he sprang forth, he seemed to shine more.

'The doll just…' she thought, but Marry felt herself stiffen right after. As if a trance had taken over her, the moment the boy had came out of that case she felt funny, as if her senses were getting strange. Her seen of smell, seemed normal, but the room seemed like it was coming together and closing in, while everything seemed slow, and then speed up.

"900 centuries Yamato-Sama! 900 centers!" The red head sparkled brightly.

Rune stared, as so did the shopkeeper.

Marry could hear them, it was as if everyone but the boy was amplified in her brain. She closed her eyes, hunching over.

'What is this…. These feelings….'

"Did Master completely forget about Ulti…?" The boy sad about to cry. "That day we were connected, and Ulti became Yamato-Sama's Page…"

"I don't…." Rune spoke, a blush on his face as he held a balled hand to his mouth. "So Yamato-Kun was really…"

"You've been with me ever since we were kids!" Yamato yelled back at Rune, the boy in his hands.

Rune looked sadly at his friend, his head lowered but his eyes never leaving his friend, "Then… who in the world is that kid…?"

"What do you mean "Then who is that kid?" How would I no! I've never even meet him!"

"We have Yamato-Sama… 900 Centuries ago in fact…"

Suddenly the room seemed to have become more stricked. Ultimo seemed very serious all of a sudden, as if her were a completely different person.

"What…" Yamato said after a long dramatic pause.

"Ulti new Yamato-Sama in the past…"

"The Past…"

"Yes… Long ago you became Ulti's Master, and there is no mistake… You are Ulti's same Yamato-Sama from the 12 Century… Back then, we formed a bond that only we Karakuridoji can do with our Masters…."

Marry felt a sharp pain, and gritted her teeth. 'Why dose it hurt…?'

Just a note, I am keeping something similar, and some lines, but I'm also changing them seen like when they keep going back in time in the book, things are different. So this dose follow the Manga, and many lines are the same, and some I changed up a bit. So please keep that in mind nyan! ^_^ I'm going to try to follow the original story as much as I can nyan!

So I do not claim many of the lines (As I quoted the Manga and I also don't claim the story line (I'm trying to follow it as closly as possibul) but my idea that I have for Jenny which is still hidden to the readers) and the charatures (all but my OC Marry)

Just wanted to make sure that I wasn't palyarizing nyan That'd be bad

I hope that you all enjoyed nyan! :D


End file.
